Johnny English Strikes Again
'Johnny English Strikes Again '''is a 2018 film directed by David Kerr and is the third installment of the ''Johnny English franchise, as well as the sequel to Johnny English (2003) and Johnny English Reborn (2011). British actor Rowan Atkinson returns as the titular protagonist Johnny English and this time he is called back into action when all undercover operatives are exposed in a cyber attack. The film also stars Ben Miller as Johnny's old assistant Angus Bough and new actors appear with Olga Kurylenko as Ophelia, a Russian spy, Jake Lacy as Jason Volta, a Silicon Valley tech billionaire who is promoting a system that could improve data management and Emma Thompson as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Plot MI7 is the target of a massive cyber attack from an unknown person which exposes the identities of all its current field agents. As a result, MI7 is forced to reinstate older inactive agents in order to track down the culprits behind the attack. Among the reinstated agents is Johnny English, who officially works as a school teacher after defeating Vortex following the events of Johnny English Reborn while secretly training his young students in espionage. English insists on being given the services of his old sidekick, Bough, who is still a clerk in MI7. English and Bough travel to the south of France to begin their investigation, where the cyber attack roughly originated from. They locate a yacht named Dot Calm in a marina nearby and try to board it during the night. There they are caught by an on board operative Ophelia, but manage to escape their cell, find an array of servers and leave the yacht. The next day, they decide to stalk Ophelia. When they eventually spot her leaving the yacht, they follow her car on the serpentine roads of South France, until they run out of petrol. Ophelia, well aware of their pursuit, comes back and she and English agree to a meeting. Meanwhile, the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom is considering a meeting with a Silicon Valley billionaire, Jason Volta, to form an agreement. While English is meeting with Ophelia at a bar, Bough discovers evidence that suggests she could be a spy. English, now infatuated with Ophelia, however refuses to consider Bough's premise. Ophelia is shown to be in fact a Russian spy and receiving orders from her superiors to eliminate English. Fortunately, she fails to kill English, who manages to evade her attempts after accidentally consuming a pill that causes him to become hyperactive. Meanwhile, after further series of cyber attacks, the Prime Minister and Volta solidify an agreement to be revealed during the G12 meeting. In preparation for the infiltration, English is tasked to complete a virtual reality simulation in which he explores the billionaire's mansion. However, he fails to unlock the pad to keep himself in the room and goes around London accidentally attacking many civilians around the town when he mistakes them for Volta and his minions. After infiltrating the real mansion where he finds Ophelia and records evidence about Volta's plan with a phone, English is captured, but manages to escape and hijacks a driving school car. He fends off a chase by Volta to arrive safely back at MI7. However, he accidentally takes the wrong phone as he had dropped the other one during the chase while exiting the car and later fails to convince Pegasus and the Prime Minister about Volta's villainous scheme. The Prime Minister, fed up of English's antics, had him fired from his job and decides to proceed with the G12 meeting in Scotland. Later, Bough convinces English to continue and stop Volta without MI7 support. They enlist the assistance of Bough's wife Lydia, the captain of a Navy submarine and arrive at the meeting location. Up in the castle's tower, Volta reveals to Ophelia that he has known her true identity as a spy since the very beginning and nonchalantly sabotages Ophelia's attempts to kill him by immunizing himself to the poison she attempts to use on him and rigging her handgun so that she can no longer fire it. Fortunately, English climbs up the tower using an exosuit and manages to intervene before Volta is able to kill Ophelia, but is ejected out due to a strap caught on a window and thus fails to capture Volta as Ophelia escapes. Volta now joins the Prime Minister and the other G12 nations' leaders for the meeting, only for English to interrupt, who tries to stop Volta unsuccessfully again. Volta then reveals his true colors of extorting the G12 nations' leaders for control over their countries' data. English decides to call Pegasus for help, but forgets about the warning using a phone near the submarine. His call accidentally causes the submarine to launch a missile that closes in on English's beacon left on the Dot Calm, destroying the boat in the process. English, who is wearing the suit of a knight’s armour, Bough and Ophelia confront Volta as he heads toward his helicopter to escape. After Volta mocks English for not being able to catch him, English knocks Volta unconscious by throwing a tablet at his head before he smashes Volta's phone with a sword to stop the whole plan. Afterwards, the Prime Minister forgives English and praises him for his bravery and courage. Weeks later, English gets his job back and returns to school, where he finds his students greeting him back as a hero. However as Johnny shows his class the stuff he used during the mission, the headmaster notices an explosive Jelly Baby and prepares to eat it. Cast * Rowan Atkinson as Johnny English * Olga Kurylenko as Ophelia Bhuletova * Ben Miller as Angus Bough * Jake Lacy as Jason Volta * Emma Thompson as the Prime Minister * Adam James as Pegasus * Vicki Pepperdine as Lydia Bough * Additionally, Charles Dance, Michael Gambon and Edward Fox had cameo appearances as Agent Five, Agent Seven and Agent Nine respectively. Production In May 2017, it was announced that Rowan Atkinson would be returning to take the role of Johnny English in the sequel to the film Johnny English Reborn (2011). On August 3, 2017, Working Title Films announced that they had begun production and filming with the director David Kerr. The cinematographer is Florian Hoffmeister, and the production designer is Simon Bowles. Parts were also filmed in Welham Green, Hertfordshire; and in Gloucestershire. Filming continued in France from 26 September, at the Saint Aygulf beach inVar. On 4 April 2018, the title was revealed to be Johnny English Strikes Again, with a teaser trailer released the day after. Category:Films